Boundaries With Velvet
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: Twilight Sparkle tells her friends a story of how cold and distant her foster mother is, opposite of Princess Celestia.


**_Chapter 1 : The Knot Between Us_** ** _-Castle of Princess Twilight Sparkle-_** ** _"hey Twi, whatabout ya? What is your mother like?" Rainbow asks. The 6 friends were chatting about their mothers, and all them were laughing, and it's pretty obvious it's Twilight Sparkle an exception, she avoided to get her chance to talk about Velvet. Tears began falling in her eyes. "She's nothing but an ignorant, selfish and full of madness mother" She answered, her body trembling. "Sugarcube, what's wrong?" AJ asks, her eyes narrowing, comforting the lavender mare._** ** _"You don't know what I've been through half of my childhood" Twilight sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "How was it, Twilight? If, you don't mind me asking" Rarity asks. "Guys...I'm adopted" Twilight bowed her head. "WHAT?!" All girls shouted._**

 ** _"I'm sorry you never know, girls. I was too afraid to tell, I thought it will break our friendship" Twilight bowed her head down. "It's no problem, darling" Rarity says._** ** _"Okay... Well, take a note first, actually, my father and Shining are the only ones I only loved in the family. Ever since I was adopted, I saw my adoptive mother's eyes staring at me full of hate and disgust. She seems nice outside, but she is never, inside. When she's in my coronation and Shining's wedding, that's all only pretend cry. Me and Shining hated her._** ** _Then, when I grew up to a filly, I got used to my adoptive mother's stature in my life. I thought I'll never get away from that mare. Until my father gave me a gift, studying in Princess Celestia's school. Then I more than passed my test, I became Celestia's personal student. So after that, my mother became even more horrid._** ** _She yelled at me._** ** _Pushed me to do harder._** ** _Never gave me a rest._** ** _Until my father had enough of it, and asks a favor to Celestia to let me live in the castle so she can teach me more easily. That's when my new fillyhood started._**

 ** _Celestia was more like a mother to me than that foul mare. She more like practically raised me and Spike like her own children: She tucked me under her wing, she sleeps with me when I am afraid, she sings me lullabies, and she teached me properly and patiently. I confessed my boundary with my adoptive mother Velvet._** ** _She yelled at my mother for that, and told her something about stop doing bad treatment to my child' and I gasped. She excused herself, she said I was more like her daughter._**

 ** _Sometimes, I heard her cry inside her bedroom. I heard her say 'I am so sorry' twice. I thought it was her sister that was Nightmare Moon on her banishment, but I suspected it was something else. However, I gave up suspection and continued studying. Sometime later, I was swatted in the rump my adoptive mother._** ** _And, she faced the wrath of Celestia. 'The child of mine is treated poorly, and I trusted you for her to your capable hooves'._** ** _And when I grew up into a mare, me and Princess Celestia talked before my arrival here in Ponyville. I remembered every word she said. Ut was the most emotional state in my whole life and existence._** ** _'My dear student. It's about time I tell you, that every parent must let go of their child someday. And look at you, Twily' she said in between tears. I had my own, too. I was pretty much shocked she called me Twily instead of Twilight. 'Your a beautiful grown mare already, and found out my sister's tale, and her release is today. Look at me, Twilight._** ** _I had the fun of raising you, you and Spike taught me that there is still hope. I loved you both like a mother, and I hate doing this, but I have to. It's a student legacy to be sent away. I have no choice. But remember that I love you. I hate doing this, Twily, I really do" She tearfully says. I said: "But, do I...have to...go?" I asked, between sobs. "You have to. Your my only hope. And remember, you'll always be my little filly" She tucked me under her wing once more, and I smiled tearfully even more._** ** _Both of us hugged each other, sniffling._**

 ** _"Goodbye, mom" I said. I was shocked at what I called her. Practically she smiled, and nuzzled me affectionately. I hopped on the carriage. Then I knew my whole life will change again. It is now"_** ** _Twilight finished, and everypony were in tears. "Aww, that's how close you and Celestia are" Rarity sobbed dramatically._**

 ** _And that, is how close Celestia and Twilight are._** ** _~ The En_** ** _d_**

Chapter 2: Midst Of All

Days in the sun

When my whole life barely begun

Not until my whole life is done

Will I ever, leave you?

Will I tremble again?

To my dear one's gorgeous refrain

Will you now forever remain,

Out of reach of my arms

All those days in the sun

What I'd give to relive, just one

Undo what's done

And bring back, the night...

Oh I could sing

All the pain those dark days bring

A spell we're under

Still it's the wonder of us, I sing of tonight

How in the midst of all these sorrow

Can so much hope and love endure?

I was innocent and certain

Now I'm wiser, but unsure

I can't go back into my childhood

One that my father made secure

I can feel the change in me

I'm stronger now, but still not

Free

Days in the sun, will return

We must believe like lovers do

That days in the sun

Will come shining through...

-Alan Menken, Beauty and The Beast Original Motion P.


End file.
